


Private Conversation

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Stanford Era, Webcam Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt: Sam, dildo, video camera, Stanford, Wincest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Conversation

It’s been weeks since we’ve been able to talk, weeks since I’ve gotten any time to myself to contact Sam and play. But Dad left hours ago, going on a hunt by himself, leaving me all to myself.

I text Sam, a simple little order, “be ready in 15 minutes” and I know he’ll understand the message. Sure enough, 15 minutes later I am staring at his face via his webcam, looking so perfect, like an invitation to sin. I miss being able to touch him for real, miss being with him. But for now this will have to do.

I grin when I notice he’s already naked, watching with undisguised lust and love as he leans backwards onto the bed, spreading his legs wide for me. He bites his lip so prettily, and I can’t help but moan his name. I tell him to suck his fingers, moaning as he does so, the simple act so obscene. 

I’m as naked as he is, but this right now is my game, and we both know it. He doesn’t have to be told, pulling his fingers out of his mouth he brings them down to his hole, teasing the rim. I can hear him moaning, begging me to tell him what to do.

I tell him to go slow, only one finger at first. He does so, but whimpers disappointedly. It’s not enough and we both know that. He moans like a bitch in heat as he thrusts that long finger in and out of his body and I can’t help but palm my cock. I won’t do more than that, not yet, I wanna make this last.

I tell him to add another, and he groans as he begins to work the two digits in and out of his body, thrusting back onto them. He keeps telling me he wishes it was me, wishes I was there. I know exactly how he feels, I want him just as bad as he wants me.

I watch as he scissors his fingers, stretching his tight ring of muscle. He grabs the bottle of lube sitting next to him with his other hand and begins to pour some of the slick liquid over his fingers, making his thrusting digits make the most obscene noise as they move in and out of his body.

“Another,” I tell him, watching as now three fingers work in and out of his hole. He’s begging for more, and I know neither of us can last much longer. I tell him to go for it, and watch as he grabs the dildo laying at his side. He slicks it up with the excess lube on his fingers before thrusting it into his tight little ass. 

I curse, wrapping my hand around my cock, stroking myself in time with the thrusts of the toy into his hole. I’m panting, moaning his name, trying to get him to come for me. I hear his breathing speed up, his moans intensify. I can see all the little telltale signs he’s about to come, and yet he holds off.

I know what he wants, what he needs. I tell him to come for me, my voice almost a growl. He comes hard, covering his chest with ropes of come, and I wish I was there to lick it off of him. I’m not far behind him, and when he begs me to come I do, moaning his name. 

I watch as he pulls the toy out of his ass and drags it through the mess on his chest before licking it off. I curse loudly, Sammy really isn’t playing fair and he knows it. Not five minutes after we’ve logged off I am packing my bags. 

I don’t care how pissed Dad is going to be, I have to go to Sammy, I need him for real.


End file.
